


Intoxicated

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cheating, All Rights Reserved, Binge Drinking, Breathplay, Control, Creampie, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, House Party, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Possession, Praise Kink, SKz Smut, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Stray Kids Smut, Submission, Swearing, boyfriend hyunjin, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: It’s just a party with your boyfriend. A gathering with his friends, on an unassuming Saturday night. What could possibly go wrong…?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> One of my favourites to write, I'll admit. Feedback always appreciated via AO3 or through Tumblr. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### “Babe, are you ready?”

You were ready. In truth, you were ready twenty minutes ago.

There were a few reasons you hadn’t gone downstairs to indicate your readiness to your boyfriend yet. Perhaps the most prominent could be attested to your unfamiliarity with the outfit you were sporting.

You’d never considered yourself a particularly opulent person when it came to fashion, or indeed anything in life, but you had standards. Standards that now seemed to be blown out of the water, lost in sea of black lace and cotton. This was too much. You knew that.

Yet Hyunjin had picked out the little black dress, and you imagined it to be an LBD in every possible sense of the term.

Snug at the curve of your hips and waist, it accentuated your figure almost too well. A plunging neckline that allowed so much more than a peek of your cleavage, the faint detailing of your lace bra visible under the fabric. It fell to mid-thigh length, pencil like in the fit, and you were at least grateful for that. Had it been much shorter than it was, you’d have outright refused to wear it at all.

Running your hands over the creases of the dress, you began to wonder exactly what kind of party this was that it demanded such a dress code. You’d been under the impression that this was a house party, and drawing from your prior experiences of spur of the moment college gatherings in the dorms from times gone by, this kind of attire was never a common occurrence.

The other reasons for your general stalling were fairly simple, in of themselves. Nerves, a touch of anxiety, fear of the unknown and of what to expect. You’d met his friends only a few times before, and while they seemed a nice enough group, they were also fiercely close knit. As much as they’d made you feel welcome, you’d been unable to shake the outsider feeling.

The only difference to this circumstance, you knew, would be the presence of alcohol. Wonderful, saccharine booze that would surely calm the shakes and steel the nerves.

“Babe?! Come on, we need to leave!”

“I’ll be right there! Just a sec…”

Grabbing your black court heels from the bottom of your wardrobe, you took a stabilising breath as you wandered down the landing, your hand smoothing down the banister of the staircase as you made a beeline for the living room.

You turned the corner, about to ask your boyfriend any number of questions that you hoped would ease the hesitancy, until you were stopped in your tracks.

As though you’d walked into a painless glass wall, you were astonished at the sight before you.

Hyunjin in a suit. Yet it was nowhere near as simple as that.

The cut of his navy blue jacket tucked in at the waist, the lower buttons done up neatly. The fit of the shoulders accentuated how he broad he was, the material tightening just enough as he moved his hands to his pockets. He wore a crisp white shirt beneath it, a silken tie around his neck that offset the colour of the jacket, and it simply screamed authority. His blonde tresses fell to shoulder length, soft and tucked back behind his ear at one side, allowing a glimpse of the subtle silver earring he wore.

“You’ll catch flies if you don’t close that pretty mouth, sweetheart.”

An immediate blush swept your cheeks, the realisation that you’d been blatantly staring striking you all at once.

“S- Sorry…”

“Don’t be,” he purred, cocking his head as he proceeded to admire you, his enamour just as mutual, “I get it.”

You couldn’t help but smile as he approached you, strong arms encircling your waist, hands gliding over your form. The thin material of the dress did nothing to safeguard you from the warmth of his touch, it was dangerously akin to the feeling of skin on skin. You could have mistaken it for such.

Gentle fingertips at your chin tilted your head up to meet his darkened gaze, his features laced with something you couldn’t quite read.

“You look good. Too good, perhaps.”

“Stop,” you quipped, averting your eyes from him, “you’re the one that picked this out, remember?”

A quiet hum in response confirmed that he did remember, and that he was questioning his choice more than he first thought he would.

“We should go. The taxi’s here.” He smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead as he released you.

“Hyunjin…?”

He flashed you a glance as he fished his keys from the small table beside the front door, fingers resting on the handle.

“This party… it’s fancy, right?” You asked tentatively.

“I doubt it,” he laughed, opening the door a crack. “The getups are just Chan’s way of making this special. His parties never stay civilised for long.”

“They don’t?”

Hyunjin flashed you a knowing smile, raking his eyes over your form once more before he gestured for you to leave with him, hand outstretched in invitation.

“Don’t worry yourself with it, baby. We’ll have fun.”

* * *

##### Your stomach had been churning from the moment you’d left your home, to the moment you’d stepped into Chan’s studio apartment.

Hyunjin had been spot on with the observation about the outfits. It was indeed his friends’ way of making this seem more than it was, and that, was essentially a Saturday night riot.

All seven of the boys were wearing suits or tuxedos in various forms, yet the sheer contrast of your appearances to your surroundings was bordering on unsettling. The formal wear simply didn’t blend into the studio background, Chan’s apartment decor consisting of red brick walls and dark oak wood, haphazard furniture and disorganised artwork plastered to every vertical surface. Mounted guitars and old records, timeworn sofas and plush floor cushions, the whole place reeked of urbanity. It was a musicians’ home down to the core, and you couldn’t refute that. So you wondered why the dress code was necessary.

“Come in already, the guys are here!” Chan laughed, ushering the two of you inside the apartment proper, shoving a bottle of something you assumed to be beer into your hands.

“Holy shit,” another voice piped up over the background music, and you recognised it to be Changbin. “You look fucking great. Where have you been hiding her, hm?”

A scowl from Hyunjin and a firm hand to his shoulder stopped an encroaching Changbin from getting any closer than he wanted to get, much to his annoyance.

“Somewhere _you_ can’t find her.”

“Spoil sport.” Changbin tutted, flashing you a wink over your boyfriends’ shoulder.

You stifled a giggle, instead opting to wave at him awkwardly.

“Y/N!”

Your name being called from across the room caught your attention, and you turned to see a charging Jisung, heading straight in your direction.

Hyunjin wasn’t quite quick enough to divert this one.

The breath was all but knocked from you as he caught you up in his arms, effortlessly spinning you around in easily the most dramatic hug you’d been privy to this year.

“It’s so good to see you,” Jisung cooed, settling you down on your feet, ignoring the raging glare he was getting from your boyfriend. “How have you been?”

His bright smile and personable character had always attracted you to him, from a purely platonic point of view. He had a way about him that instantly fooled you into thinking you were the most important person in the room, and that your presence could make or break his day. That, you supposed, was a blessing.

“I’m fine,” you laughed, rearranging your dress around you where it had ridden up with his twirl. “You?”

“Much better now that you’re here. I hoped you’d show up. We have _so_ much catch up on.”

The smile on your lips was undoubtedly a direct effect of his attention, and you knew Hyunjin wouldn’t miss that.

A gentle hand on your shoulder reminded you that he was close by, and you were certain that the quickening of your heart rate was a direct effect of _his_ attentions. It always was.

“What could you possibly have to catch up on?” He quipped at his friend, squeezing your shoulder affectionately.

“Oh please,” Jisung sighed, rolling his eyes, “not everyone wants to fuck your girl. Down boy.”

Hyunjin cocked his head, the statement seeming impossibly untrue to him. And it only made you love him all the more.

“Come sit with me?” He asked, eyes bright and hopeful.

“Of course.” You beamed, taking a step to follow him.

When a guiding hand on the back of your neck stopped you, Hyunjin’s warmth resonating against your back through the material of your dress. Plump lips grazed at your ear lobe, warm breath fanning across your exposed skin. It sent a helpless shiver down your spine.

“Have fun, sweetheart. But don’t drink too much. You’ll want your wits about you for what I’ve got planned later.”

That was all it took for a fire to be sparked in you. The sultry promise of a future rendezvous, the unspoken acts you were to be subjected to. It sent waves of imaginal anticipation running rampant, and you couldn’t hope to stop the way your sex dampened with his words.

Perhaps this party wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

* * *

##### It hadn’t taken long for the hesitation to subside, for the nerves to ease.

After a while you’d found yourself sat comfortably amongst the men, talking and laughing with them like you’d known them for years as the liquor seemed to flow endlessly.

You weren’t sure how many drinks in you were by now, but the discarded ties that lined the wooden panels of the floor and the tossed suit jackets were indication enough that any pretence at formality had been abandoned.

And so you revelled in their company, and that of your boyfriend. Lounged out on the faded sofa of Chan’s large living space, Hyunjin’s lap beneath your head and his arm slung across the back of the seat. The others were draped in chairs or on the floor, you drank the night away together.

“It was a stupid fucking idea, and you know it.” Seungmin drawled, waving his beer bottle around.

“It wasn’t stupid!” Chan retorted, shooting his friend a glare. “Why can’t we dress up fancy for once? Who says we can’t do that?!”

A stifled laugh emitted from Changbin, who you supposed to be in a more sober state than everyone else given how little he seemed to be drinking.

“No one says we can’t do that, but suits are uncomfortable, man. These slacks are too damn tight.” He complained, pinching at the fabric of his trousers.

“Hey, but there’s a trick to that though,” Jeongin piped up, sitting forwards in his seat, “you don’t buy clothes that are two sizes too small. Who are you trying to fool, hyung?”

Raucous laughter erupted around the room at Changbin’s expense, much to his annoyance.

“I don’t fucking do that.”

“You do!” Jisung laughed, swiping his sleeve across his wet lips. “Why don’t you just ask your mum to buy your shit, she knows your sizes. She buys the rest of your wardrobe anyway, doesn’t she?”

A steely glare was shot in Jisung’s direction, and even Hyunjin couldn’t stifle his chuckle at the exchange.

“You cheeky prick, this coming from the guy who still needs plushies to sleep?”

“Oh, you did not just-”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Minho interrupted, waving down between the two of them to signal the end of the bickering. “And for the record, Changbin, I’ll have you know that I’m the best plushie there is. Isn’t that right, Sungie?”

A subsequent blush crossed Jisung’s cheeks, his claws immediately retracting at Minho’s behest. You watched the whole thing unfold in dazed admiration, your body running warm with a fuzzy sensation, though you couldn’t be sure if that was because of the endearing exchange, or the alcohol.

“You okay, babe?”

You turned lazily to see Hyunjin looking down at you, a helpless grin breaking out at the sight of him. Careful fingertips traced the side of your face, your lids fluttering closed with his advances, and you couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

“I’m fine…” You sighed quietly, relishing in him for just a moment.

But a moment was all you were permitted.

“Okay fuckers,” Chan announced, standing from his seat with grandeur. “It’s game time. Everyone in a circle.”

“Do we have to though?” Changbin whined, a pout on his lips.

“Don’t be boring, dude. Doesn’t suit you.”

There were no more complaints as Chan busied himself with clearing a space, Felix lending a hand when they moved the flat glass table from the centre of the chairs and sofas.

You went along with it as best you could, Hyunjin’s arm around your waist supporting your wobbly legs as you sat cross legged on the floor, completing the circle Chan had intended. Until a disapproving pat on your knee reminded you that your attire wasn’t appropriate for the position you were in.

“Close your legs,” your boyfriend hissed in your ear. “You only open those for me, and _only_ when I tell you to.”

With the intoxication you were already under, coupled with the building tension he was instilling in you, you were tempted to jump his bones there and then, audience be damned. Yet you fought back the urge, knowing that the punishment for disobedience wasn’t one you were equipped to handle in your current state.

So you meekly complied, elegantly crossing your legs in front of you, resting back on your hands as the others set up the game.

“You can all play ring of fire, right?” Chan asked, sparing a quick glance around the room.

You cocked your head in questioning, though the others only responded with exclamations of agreement. You recalled playing a similar game in your college years, and if this was the same one, you knew it never ended well.

Chan placed a jug in the middle of the floor, retrieving a pack of playing cards from the table before he splayed them out in a circle, surrounding the empty jug on all sides.

He settled back into his place, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

“Who’s first?”

“You start,” Felix gestured, “this was your terrible idea.”

“Everyone’s got a drink?” He checked.

You were about to nod in agreement when you realised that actually, your glass was entirely empty. You raised it promptly, intending to signal that you were going to get a refill, when your boyfriend’s hand on your arm stopped you.

“You’re not playing.” He stated sternly.

“What? But why?”

A knowing look crossed his face, one of mild disapproval.

“Look at me,” he purred, raising your chin to his gaze, “how much have you had already?”

The lack of focus in your eyes you supposed told him everything he needed to know, but that didn’t stop you from wanting to join in. This was the most fun you’d had in a long time.

“I’m okay though,” you complained, pouting at him as best you could. “I want to play. I’m not a child.”

He raised a single eyebrow, your usually compliant nature seeming to slip with either your confidence or the effect of the booze. Whatever the reason, he simply nodded in acknowledgement, but not before gracing you with a gentle kiss. Far too quick, and much too soft, it rendered you breathless.

“Hello? Get a room?” Seungmin called at your display, pulling you from your bubble.

“S- Sorry,” you stammered, “I’m just gonna get a refill.”

“Oh, me too.”

You hadn’t given much thought to the way Changbin followed you out of the makeshift circle, yet he accompanied you across the apartment to the kitchenette that was almost worrying in the way it resembled a bar front.

“What are you drinking?” He asked, tilting the gathering of liquor bottles aside as he examined them.

“Uh, Disaronno, I think?”

He scoffed under his breath, shooting you a look of bewilderment.

“That all? Why don’t you try something stronger?”

It almost came across as a challenge. As if your tolerance for the stuff was being brought into question. And you’d never been known to back down.

“What do you have in mind?” You replied, resting against the counter.

“Trust me,” he smirked, fishing a clear glass bottle from the back of the pile, “you’ll love this.”

You watched in mild wonder as he began to mix a concoction of spirits together, the colour of the liquid remaining clear until he topped it off with the addition of soda and a shot of lime cordial.

You nodded in thanks as he handed you the cold glass, taking a cautionary sniff of the drink before committing to anything. And it might as well have been paint stripper with the way you recoiled from the pungent odour of pure, stinging alcohol.

“Jesus, what is this?” You coughed, grimacing at the smell.

“Strong, right? Just try it.”

Shrugging in complacency, you tilted the glass to your lips, allowing yourself only the slightest sip. To your surprise, it didn’t taste half as strongly of liquor as it smelled, and in stark contrast to how you’d expected, it was almost sweet. A tangy zest of lime and the bubbles of the soda water offset the booze, and you could admit to it being pleasant.

“Nice?” Changbin beckoned, clearly fishing for your reaction.

“Yeah… It actually is.”

A smug grin crossed his lips with your approval, and he busied himself with mixing his own drink.

“Can I, uh…. Can I ask you something?” He asked over his shoulder.

“Sure.”

He cleared his throat, suddenly seeming to focus too hard on the task before him.

“Hyunjin and you… You’re happy?”

The question struck you as entirely out of place, and you immediately wondered if you’d done something to give him an alternative impression.

“Of course,” you claimed, swirling the drink around in the glass. “Why do you ask?”

“You don’t find him overbearing? Possessive?”

“Changbin, where is this coming-”

“Look,” he sighed, turning to face you. “You don’t have to answer me. I’ve just seen the way he is with you. The little checks and constant questions. I… I don’t know how you put up with it.”

You were sure it hadn’t been Changbin’s intention to offend you, but his observation had done nothing but that. Your relationship with Hyunjin was precious, for all obvious reasons, and his inclination to be possessive had been one of the first things that had drawn you to him. You weren’t even sure if possessive was the justified term for him.

Hyunjin’s tendencies came from a place of value, and you knew that. He valued your welfare, your comfort. He valued _you_ , more than monetary terms could describe, and he demonstrated that through his ‘little checks and constant questions’, as Changbin had so eloquently put it.

To feel that sense of wanting from someone was a thing too rare, and it hadn’t taken long for your affections for Hyunjin to transform from something fairly platonic, to so much more. And that had only exacerbated his possessive nature tenfold, as the feelings were reciprocated.

“Changbin, let me be clear,” you began, fighting to tame the fire of defence he’d stoked in you. “Hyunjin and I have never been happier. I love him. With every fibre of my being, I love him. I love that he checks on me, that he questions things and that he cares about what I do, and with whom. I need that. But you don’t need to understand it.”

With that, you spun on your heel, leaving a bewildered Changbin to his own devices as you returned to the group, taking your rightful position beside your boyfriend.

“Everything okay?” He asked, clearly noting the tensity to your shoulders.

“Fine,” you smiled, doing your best to relax, if only to avoid worrying him. “Just couldn’t find the Disaronno.”

You could tell he wasn’t satisfied with that answer. But you could also tell he wasn’t going to push, opting instead to simply rub your shoulder affectionately, turning his attention back to the game.

A sheepish Changbin returned, and Chan began his planned frivolities.

He reached for a card from the ring in the centre, glancing at it quickly before he held it up.

“Three,” he beamed, grabbing his drink. “That’s me.”

He wasted no time in taking a decent swig of his beverage, giving an exaggerated exclamation of refreshment as he gestured for the next person to go.

Jeongin pursed his lips, taking his turn and carefully pulling a card from the ring.

“Ace?” He groaned, rubbing his temples. “Damn it.”

“That’s the waterfall, everyone ready?” Chan stated.

You followed suit with the others, holding your drink to your lips in readiness. As you understood it, the waterfall simply meant that everyone else had to keep drinking for as long as the person who drew the card did, and that was an undetermined amount of time.

“Thank fuck he can’t handle his drink.” Jisung laughed.

A quick scowl from Jeongin before he began to chug his drink back, everyone else following along with their own.

One gulp… Two… A third… A fourth…

And a subsequent spluttering cough indicated that Felix could no longer keep up as he reached his limit, his sleeve held to his lips.

“Felix!” Chan chided, his disapproving expression soon changing to one of laughter as he saw how the boy struggled.

“S- Sorry, fuck… I couldn’t go any longer!”

“Whatever,” Jeongin retorted, a smug grin on his face. “It’s your turn.”

Felix groaned in complaint as he stretched to the middle of the circle, pulling his own card.

“King, oh thank god.”

“This is _so_ rigged.” Seungmin scoffed, shaking his head.

“Shut it, there’s no rigging. I resent that.” Chan replied indignantly.

You watched as Felix moved to the centre of the ring with his drink in hand, tipping a decent amount of it into the jug that stood as the centrepiece.

This was definitely the same game as you’d played in college. The rules were exactly as they used to be, with the King card indicating that the person who drew it needed to contribute a measure of their drink into the vessel at the centre. The pour soul to draw the last King would be the one to drink whatever toxic concoction lived in the jug, by the time all additions had occurred.

Though as you recalled, that also applied if you broke the circle of cards at all.

“Um, if we break the circle,” you asked, just wanting to clarify before you took your turn, “does that mean we have to finish the jug?”

“Sure does, sweetheart.” Jisung replied, flashing you a wink which only prompted Hyunjin to put his hand on your thigh. You wanted to damn the way your body responded to his touch almost immediately, because he sent tingles through your legs.

“Your turn.” Chan called, gesturing for you to go ahead.

And so you did. Clambering to your knees and reaching to the circle, you tentatively pulled a card from the ring, being extra careful not to break it.

Turning it over in your fingers, you couldn’t stop the small smile that you broke into.

“Six,” you announced, holding it up for proof. “That’s dicks. Drink, all of you!”

Grumbles of complaint resounded from around the room, yet all of them did as they were told, as the rules dictated. You watched in sheer glee as every one of them downed a significant amount of their drinks, enjoying it far too much.

Hyunjin hissed through his teeth as the liquor flooded his throat, his adams apple prominent in his throat. You swallowed at the sight, eyes glassy and rose tinted as you watched him take his turn.

“King,” he sighed, visibly relieved as he upturned his glass and poured the contents into the jug at the centre, the colour of the liquid turning murky with the combination of spirit and beer together. You shuddered at the thought of smelling it, let alone drinking it.

“Do I go now?” Seungmin groaned, shuffling to his knees.

“Go for it.” Chan encouraged, loving the way things were panning out.

He grabbed a card, squinting at it with his blurred vision.

“Fuck yes! Seven,” he grinned, the newfound power sitting all too well with him.

“Come on then,” Jeongin taunted, reclining in his seat. “Just get it over with.”

“No chance. I’ll do it when you least expect it. For maximum fuckery.”

As you remembered, the seven card indicated heaven, and for this, the person who drew it simply had to raise their hand to the air at any time they chose. The second they did so, every player had to go along and do the same, and the last person to do so would be the punished one.

You tensed in readiness, resolving to be the quickest among any of them.

But the game continued with Seungmin’s refusal to relent straight away, leaving every person taut with tension and focused entirely on him.

“Please, please, give me a good one,” Jisung prayed, crawling to the ring as he tugged a card from it.

He turned it over in his hand, his eyes lighting up as he held the card up to you, and you alone.

“Four,” he laughed, waving it around. “That’s whore. Drink up, sweetheart.”

“Jisung-ie…” you whined, slouching your back in defeat as you pouted. “I’m not a whore. That’s so rude. _You’re_ rude.”

Hyunjin’s hand on your back rubbed affectionate circles as he chuckled quietly, an action intended to soothe you, though it only made your head spin all the more.

“I know, I’m a terrible human. Drink.” Jisung giggled, all eyes on you.

You held the drink Changbin made you to your lips, tipping your head back as you drank an almost ludicrous amount of it back in one shot.

“Woah, woah,” Hyunjin purred, pulling the drink away from you. “That’ll do, babe. No more, okay?”

You weren’t sure why you thought it was a good idea to poke your tongue out at him. Yet you did it anyway, your nose screwing up in a childish show of defiance. It only resulted in a disapproving look from your boyfriend, one that you’d have known, if you were in a better state, meant that you were treading thin ice.

You froze as he leaned in to your ear, his proximity sending waves of fire throughout you.

“Watch it, princess. You might be drunk, but you’re not stupid, hm?”

You curled your hand to the back of his neck, tugging him back before he could pull away.

“I’m not stupid…” you purred, an unexpected show of boldness appearing from nowhere. “But I could be if you fucked me hard enough, Sir.”

Hyunjin’s shoulders tensed, his breath catching with your sultry admission, and it took every bit of resolve you had not to start ripping his clothes off as the game continued around you. And by all accounts, that desire was mutual. The voices of the others faded to the background, your eyes and his connecting in silent challenge as to who would cave first.

You knew you would. It was only a matter of time, and you were halfway to crumbling already. You had been the moment you’d seen him in that infernal fucking suit.

And you had hours of this party left yet.

* * *

##### Early hours of the morning, and while you’d stopped drinking some time ago, you were still firmly held in the fuzzy grasp of the alcohol.

Running too warm for it to be natural, your dress seemed to suffocate you despite being so thin in material. Your head had been hazed for a while, a discernible fog clouding your vision, blurring things too far from sight until you moved close enough to get a better look.

The game had ended hours ago, with Seungmin being the unfortunate soul responsible for finishing the grim contents of the jug that had been filled with variations of everyone’s drink. He’d gagged and whined about it, but finished it to the end. You could definitely admire that, in a way.

By now, the majority of them had retired for the night, Chan offering his bedroom and living space up as tribute, to much gratitude. It was too late for anyone to stand a realistic chance of getting home now anyway, and with the amount they’d drunk, sleep was the immediate priority for everyone.

Yet with the lights dimmed and the studio apartment now dark save for the few small floor and table lamps that offered only a sliver of amber illumination, your boyfriend had taken the liberty of deciding _your_ priorities for the two of you.

And you’d been more than willing to submit to those.

Pressed up to the wall of the bathroom, shrouded in blackness on all sides. Your gentle whimpers and groans of content filled the stuffy air, and Hyunjin simply caged you in. The cold of the tiles against your back offered a mildly sobering sensation, yet the warmth from your front was almost as intoxicating as the liquor itself.

The way he touched you, the way he proceeded to claim you like you were the only material object he could ever hope to care about, made you hopelessly giddy.

His blonde tresses tickled at your cheeks as he tugged at the roots of your own, holding your head back to his advances. His plump lips melded to yours, he sucked and nipped at your flesh, his tongue dipping to your mouth when he needed to taste you on him.

You didn’t have a chance to catch your breath, yet you didn’t want to. He was oxygen itself, each wet kiss and gentle touch sending you deeper into the hollow of lust he had threatened you with all evening.

Your arms glided up his chest, over the firm planes of his pectorals, to the collar of his shirt. A single tug was all it took for the shirt to come undone, sending the buttons clattering to the laminated floor. The material fell open at the neck, exposing his perfect caramel skin to you.

“So eager, hm?” He whispered, his whiskey laced breath flooding your senses. “I liked this shirt, you know.”

“I like it better off you…”

He hummed in response, the feeling clearly mutual as he proceeded to hike your little black dress over your hips. Lean fingers clawed at the material, his lips working wonders on your neck all the while, and you hoped to god you’d be left with proof of his efforts in the morning.

“Tell me what you want, princess.”

“You know what I want… You’ve known all night,” you whimper, your back arched from the wall as he ghosted his fingers across your bare thighs.

“I do know,” he replied, smugness rife in his tone, “but you’re still gonna have to ask me for it. And nicely, too.”

You groaned in desperation as he broke away for a moment, his hazel irises piercing into yours, a challenge of wills ensuing. Not that you had it in you to fight.

“You’re t- too cruel to me, Hwang Hyunjin.”

He shook his head gently, the pad of his thumb sweeping over your bruised bottom lip.

“Perhaps. But you know I’ll make it up to you if you’re good for me.”

As if there had ever been any doubt that he could do that. He’d never once failed to make good on his word, and you knew he wasn’t about to start now.

He cocked his head at you, hooded eyes searching your face for the answer he knew was there.

“I- I want you,” you breathed, chest heaving in desperation, “to fuck me. Fuck me hard, or slow… Right here, or in there with everyone. However _you_ want it, _I_ want it. I just need to feel you.”

Hyunjin’s jaw tensed with your admission, his irises darkening with the latent lust. You supposed he hadn’t anticipated such an in depth response, but tonight, you were feeling particularly bold.

“However I want?” He repeated, his voice a growl.

You nodded gently, curling your fingers into his shirt, keening your body towards him. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, seeming to think something over before he committed.

“Come find me in two minutes. In the living room, meet me there. I’ll take you right in the middle of everyone, and if they wake up, so be it. Maybe they could learn a thing or two. Would you like that, kitten?”

The idea was utterly thrilling, of being taken in a room full of sleeping people. Of his friends, no less. It stoked a sense of desperate ferocity in you that you hadn’t known could exist through mere suggestion alone. It was horrendously tempting.

“I’d fucking _love_ that…”

You doubted there was much chance of any of them awaking, considering the state they were in before then, and while you weren’t much better, sleep was the furthest thing from your mind.

Hyunjin graced you with a final passionate kiss before he left the room, taking your breath with him.

You were in no condition to physically count two minutes, instead opting to busy yourself with preparation for what was coming. And that was largely in the form of removing your sodden panties, slipping them from your feet and tossing them into the small metal trash can in Chan’s bathroom. You probably could have kept them on your person, but you were sure you’d lose them, and you didn’t fancy them turning up in Chan’s possession weeks after the event. This, at least, was safer.

Supposing that two minutes had surely passed by now, you creaked open the door, stepping out into the main living space.

The few lights that had illuminated the room seemed even darker than before, and definitely fewer in number. It was almost pitch black, and you were left with little choice but to navigate your way through the darkness using nothing but memory and touch alone.

One hand to the wall of the apartment, you focused as best you could, the gentle sounds of snoring and sleep induced states acting as a guide through the blackness.

Until you reached what appeared to be a softer surface under your feet, resembling something like a blanket in the area of the room you knew to be the living space. Or, inasmuch as you could tell with the combination of your lacking senses and alcohol inducement.

You sunk to your knees carefully, hands scrambling out in front of you to gain purchase on something. You felt a figure, bare skin under your fingertips, and a knowing smile crossed your lips.

Ghosted touches over firm, smooth shoulders as you slid your hand across Hyunjin’s form, and strong arms around your waist pulled you in. Your head connected with something soft, a pillow of some description you assumed, and you were positioned on your back before you knew it.

You held your eyes closed as Hyunjin settled himself between your legs, the blackness being equally as present even when they were open. You surrendered yourself to the advances you craved so desperately, to his large hands at the curve of your hips. They traced down your form, appreciating every crease of your clothing before it was pushed up your body.

Your body temperature soared, the rampant heat within you running wilder by the second. A gentle whimper escaped your parted lips as the skin of your thighs was caressed, Hyunjin’s fingers working their usual magic to mould you into submission…

His _usual_ magic…

Though this felt different. Almost unfamiliar. 

He wasn’t being quite as gentle as you were used to, wasn’t touching you in the places he knew drove you insane. The sensitive skin of your inner thigh, the backs of your legs. There was no attention being paid, moreso a need for immediate satisfaction being put first.

“Baby…” you whispered, doing your best to keep your voice low. “Come to me.”

You outstretched your arms, pawing for his neck. To pull him in and have him close to you, to feel him against you as he fucked you into the blanket… that was what you wanted.

Yet it wasn’t what you got.

Instead, you got a sharp reality check. Seeping dread that pierced through the haze of alcohol as you felt up the curves of this persons’ chest, recognising them to be notably different. They were bigger in form, missing the small imperfections on the skin that you knew your boyfriend had.

And your fears were only confirmed as you slid your hand to their neck. Where you would have expected to feel the silken locks of your boyfriends’ hair at his shoulders, there was nothing. Not a trace of the man you knew.

All you felt was panic. This wasn’t your boyfriend, not the man you loved. You were beneath someone else entirely.

“Stop, stop!” You cried, scrambling back to your shoulders as you summoned every bit of strength you had to crawl from under him.

“Y/N?!”

Your boyfriends’ voice resounded through the darkness, and almost immediately after that, the firm click of a light.

It granted you your sight, and you’d never willed that away before. Not until this moment.

You registered the man above you, as Changbin. Naked from the waist up, his cheeks burnt with wanting and eyes dazed with the fog of the drink. To your surprise, he recoiled the moment he saw you, as if he’d believed what was happening to be a dream of some sort himself.

His initially blank expression morphed to one of clear regret as he absorbed the situation, his gaze flicking from you below him, to Hyunjin at the light, who was simply quaking with rage.

The next events were but a blur.

You knew that Hyunjin was responsible for the way Changbin was thrown from you, yet you didn’t quite see how it happened. Not having the capacity to keep up with how fast things were moving, you could only register that Changbin and his bloody nose, Hyunjin and his marked fists, and the other boys scrambling to keep them apart was a direct product of what had just taken place.

“Are you fucking insane?!” Changbin yelled, clamping his nostrils with two bloodied fingers.

“Me?! You’re the one with a death wish, you goddamn son of a bitch!” Hyunjin retorted, swinging for the elder once again until Chan put a firm stop to the assault. “You’ve been asking for this all night!”

“Asking for what?!”

“For her! You think I don’t see the way you look at her?!”

“Oh please,” Changbin snarled, struggling against the restraints Seungmin and Jisung had on his arms, “she just crawled into bed with me! What the hell was I supposed to do?! Shouldn’t you be kicking off with her?!”

Hyunjin glanced over his shoulder, to you, still on the floor and fighting to catch your breath as you watched the whole thing play out.

“We’re leaving. Get the fuck off me-”

He shrugged off Chan’s hold, approaching you with conviction. He gripped at your arm, pulling you from the floor before you had a chance to complain or apologise, and you intended to do both those things.

It was a simple mistake, one that you wouldn’t have made if you were in a more sensible state. Yet you didn’t think Hyunjin wanted to hear those excuses.

“Guys, this is ridiculous, you can’t leave. It’s too late, just stay-”

“If you think,” Hyunjin growled, cutting off Chan’s appeal, “I’m staying in this hellhole with that prick for a second longer, you’re delusional. We’re going home.”

You were whisked to the door in an instant, Hyunjin’s grip on your arm not tight enough to hurt you, but still firm enough that it indicated a sense of urgency on his part. You could only imagine the seething anger he was feeling, as if his possessive tendencies needed a reason to simmer at the edges.

Dragged down the hall outside Chan’s apartment, you were finally granted a chance to catch your breath as he stopped several steps down the main building staircase to the lower floors, the fire exit door slamming closed behind the two of you.

“Hyunjin, I didn’t know… I swear, it was an accident. I’m _so_ fucking sorry…” You whimpered, hoping that your echoed words would get through on some level.

You supposed that was naive of you. His muscled shoulders were raised in fierce defence, his brow creased with unadulterated anger. The subtle tremors had only worsened as he fought to control himself, yet the moment he spun around to look at you, that control crumbled.

It was wordless. Immediate and impassioned, the way he lunged for you. You were pressed to the freezing wall of the staircase, the wind knocked from your lungs as a subsequent gasp ripped from your throat. Strong fingers wrapped around your neck, his other hand hiking your leg up to his hips by the crook of your knee.

“You make me fucking insane,” he babbled, sucking your lip into his mouth before he released it, “look at what you do to me, Y/N. This is all you.”

You couldn’t have responded if you’d wanted to, your breath catching in your airways as he applied pressure to your throat.

He released your leg, yet you kept it hooked to him, and the frenzied sounds of a buckle coming undone sent you tight with anticipation, your sex clenching around nothing. Was he really going to do this? Here? In this hallway?

It would have made sense, you supposed. His urgency for affirmation, his burning need to claim you again after you’d been touched by someone else. It was almost a form of cleansing, on both your parts.

“You didn’t know, right?”

“N- No… _fuck_ , I was only ever thinking of you-” you breathed, your hands curving over his broad shoulders as he furiously pushed up your dress.

“Yeah? You thought of me? My precious princess thinks only of me, doesn’t she…”

You groaned in response as the tip of his broad head prodded to your entrance, the knowledge that he was going to fuck you up against this wall now set in stone. Even if you were caught, you were both too desperate to back down now.

“Mine… All mine, my p- perfect little slut-”

His own words descended into a carnal moan as he eased himself inside you, and you simply keened with the sensation. He was almost unbearably hot, the raw warmth emanating from him setting you alight. The delicious stretch he offered was unlike any feeling in the world, your lips parting in silent worship, your head pressed back to the cold wall behind you, every muscle in your body tensing until he filled you to the hilt.

His hand returned to the underside of your thigh as held you impaled on his cock, his leg propped up on the upper step. His crisp white shirt had begun to dampen at the back, the material clinging to his sweaty form as he started to move.

“You wanted to be fucked stupid, didn’t you?” He hissed, holding your glassy eye contact as he drove you up the wall.

“F- Fuck… Yes, Sir, _please_ -”

He crashed his lips to yours, dipping his tongue to your mouth as he rolled his hips languidly, each thrust touching deeper than the last. You weren’t sure you’d ever felt him this hard, or perhaps it was simply the unfamiliar position, but either way, his animalistic need to claim you was reflected in the way he fucked.

He retracted from base to tip, gliding back into your soaking sex repeatedly. You were forced to feel every delicious inch of his girth, and you knew that was entirely deliberate. As if you somehow _feeling_ him would drill the notion of ownership into you, in that Hyunjin, for all his flaws, was your owner. Your stalwart protector and salacious lover, he would be whatever you needed him to be.

“Shit, babe… You take me so _fucking_ well-”

“D- Don’t stop,” you groaned, your moans and expletives of desire echoing through the high staircase, “p- please don’t ever _fucking_ stop…”

A particularly firm rut in response to your appeal made you cry out in pleasure, Hyunjin’s burnt cheeks only worsening the closer he became.

“H- Harder-”

A growl from his chest, his fingers digging into the flesh of your thigh, he picked up the pace. Sodden slaps of skin on skin flooded the air, your juices slicking his throbbing length as you clung to him with every piece of strength you could summon.

“Mhm… M- More, Sir, _please_ … Please give me more…”

“Fuck, kitten. You’re asking for it…”

“No,” you groaned, shuddering with pleasure, “I’m _begging_ for it.”

Perhaps it was remiss of you to underestimate him. Foolish to push him into fucking you until your legs gave out and your back ached, but honestly, that was exactly what you wanted. You wanted to be broken into submission, even more than you already were, and your boyfriend seemed all too willing to oblige.

He dropped you quickly, arms around your waist for support as he spun you around to the banister of the staircase, bending you over it. Your dress was frantically pushed to your chest, your legs kicked apart as he repositioned you, and weren’t granted a second of preparation.

You were sure you’d wake every person in every apartment of the building with the way you screamed in pleasure, but you simply couldn’t stop it. Had no intention to, as he slipped back inside you like it was the easiest thing in the world, and with how soaking you were, it probably was.

His pace was wild, his nails bearing marks on your supple flesh as he proceeded to fuck you over the railing. You scrambled for purchase on the metal, yet your raw body heat and his rendered your hands too clammy for you to get a good grip, and so you could do nothing but hang over it. Your hair swung freely, the view of the ground floor below you watering with your vision. Your body surged forwards as he assaulted your sex with fierce conviction, each rock hard thrust forcing a louder cry from your lips.

“This… h- hard enough for you, princess?” He growled, clearly struggling with his own pleasure threshold.

You didn’t have it in you to respond properly, any ability to string together a coherent sentence having been fucked from you with his force.

Instead, your legs began to tremble, your eyes screwing shut and thighs tensing with your encroaching high. It was to be brutal, you knew that, and Hyunjin didn’t appear to be far behind. His golden locks clung to his forehead and neck, his veins popping with the rush of blood you coaxed from him, the tightness you held him in.

You couldn’t have hoped to wait for his permission before your orgasm claimed you, and you almost didn’t think you needed it. Surely he’d known that his salacious ministrations of your g-spot would spell your imminent doom, and so there was no chiding as you let yourself go.

Your sex pulsated, waves of intermittent, white hot pleasure crashing through your core, down your legs to your toes. You convulsed around him, the sensitivity of your walls only made worse as he fucked you through it, not slowing nor relenting in his thrusts.

The strength in your knees gave way, yet Hyunjin held you upright. One firm slide of his cock, followed by another, and he hissed through his teeth, the rasping moan it resulted in being one of pure, unadulterated pleasure. You felt the way he filled you, his seed hot and thick inside you, seemingly endless in its’ production as he finally came with dizzying force.

A moment of respite, just a second to collect yourself before Hyunjin spun you around, standing you upright. You wobbled dangerously on your weakened legs, sweat trickling down the sides of your face, his release down your inner thighs.

“Look what a mess I’ve made of you…” He panted, taking your face in both his warm hands.

He kissed you tenderly, far too sweetly given what had just happened, and the expression on his face sent your heart racing. You knew it all too well. But surely you were wrong. He couldn’t be putting you back together, only to wreck you again? After that?

He smoothed your dress back down your form, over your modesty, noticing the way his thick fluids had begun to leak from you. A single finger outstretched, and he traced it over the skin, collecting the milky white substance as he went.

“Mouth.”

You complied, too fucked out to form a singular thought or follow a command that wasn’t from him, your lips parting expectantly. He teased the finger around your lips before dipping it inside, spreading his seed across your tongue.

The hum of content that escaped you was entirely involuntarily, and it appeared to satisfy Hyunjin to no end.

“Look at me baby,” he purred, swiping the matted strands of hair from your burning face, “who do you belong to?”

You cocked your head at him, swallowing his taste before you responded.

“Y- You… I belong to you.”

You knew it was the right answer, for it was the truth. The only truth that would ever matter, to either of you.

Yet he pursed his lips in thought, an expression of disapproval crossing his stunning features.

“Looks like you know,” he muttered, taking his lip between his teeth. “And that would mean you’re not dumb yet.”

“I… I don’t-”

“Hush, kitten. Don’t fret. The night is still young. And it appears, I still have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
